


You Were a Surprise

by akielon



Series: What Happens Next [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akielon/pseuds/akielon
Summary: Tensions are running high in both Vere and Akielos, now that Laurent's Ascension is but a memory. The Kings need something to bring the people together, and what better solution than some good old sports?Alternatively, Laurent teases Damen about that time they went ice-skating.





	You Were a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the Captive Prince Secret Santa 2017 project! (Will add the giftee's information once I know it)

Damen could feel the cool midnight air brush against his skin, causing the hairs on his arms to prickle up. Still, it was pleasant enough to linger around, walking side by side with Laurent under the starry sky. 

As he walked, his hand linked with Laurent’s, Damen’s eyes swept through the empty seats elevated above them. He had never seen an arena this massive; it was only in its early stages: the seats were still only plain blocks of rock, with wood and thin wool frameworks above them to provide some shade. There were no walls yet, but once complete, it will be the first of its kind - a permanent colosseum, born from an alliance no one saw coming. It felt surreal to think that long after Damen and Laurent are gone, it will continue to stand strong, carrying their legacy throughout the ages.

“How many seated, again?” He asked.

“For now, seven-thousand,’ Laurent said. “Finished it will hold twenty-five thousand seated. Five-thousand more standing. ”

Damen whistled.

“Indeed.” 

Damen looked at Laurent, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“It looks magnificent,” he said.

Laurent nodded, the beginning of a smile on his lips. “We made this.”

Damen smiled, “We did.”

The Ishtima Arena hadn’t been a plan from the get go. As time went past, the novelty of Laurent’s Ascension had rubbed off; the people started getting irritated at suddenly being shoved together with what had been their enemies up until very recently, and conflicts sparked all throughout the border. The Regent was gone, so Akielons and Veretians didn’t have a common enemy to rally together against anymore. They needed something to unite the two countries, or at the very best something to distract them enough to prevent them from slitting each other’s throats. 

Damen’s father had always said that nothing brought men together better than war; and if it was a time of peace, sports would do. He had told Laurent his idea before winter came and now, at the start of summer, it had finally came to fruition, signalizing the one-year mark since Damen had received his crown. Laurent, of course, had overseen the construction from its beginning stage, often dragging Damen along in his inspections. It had been worth it.

Now, standing in the middle of something they had built, that would continue to grow and evolve into a fully fledged amphitheatre, Damen felt incredibly small. It was awe-inspiring. He couldn’t wait until the next day, when all the athletes would walk on the field, being cheered on by thousands of people - Akielon and Veretian alike - all competing for the chance of winning one of three crowns, and the honour to dine with their Kings. It was exhilarating just thinking about it.

He pulled Laurent closer, kissing him on the temple.

“You did an amazing job,” Damen whispered. 

“Hopefully the people will share your opinion.”

“You know they will.”

Laurent smiled at him, standing on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on Damen’s lips. After, he pulled him by the hand.

“Come,” Laurent said, “we need our rest for tomorrow.”

 

*

 

They were up before dawn, Laurent too nervous and Damen too excited for sleep. They sat in one of the gardens, sipping on fresh lemonade a sleepy maid had brought them, and watching the sun slowly rise.

Despite himself, Damen kept shifting in his seat. There were only a few hours left until the start of the first official Isthmian Games. Soon, seven-thousand people would fill an arena, waiting to cheer for their compatriots, the air teeming with excitement. For now, it was still quiet; the sun devoid of any rain clouds or any other misfortune.

“Do you think it will go well?” Laurent asked, his eyes on the horizon.

Damen took Laurent’s hand in his. “It will.”

“It has to.”

Damen tugged on Laurent’s hand asking for his attention. Once his blue eyes were on Damen’s, he continued, “It will.”

 

*

 

As he walked onto the raised dais beside Laurent, Damen could feel the weight of seven-thousand and some eyes on him. The amount of people that turned up was insane, and many were forced to stand beyond the seating area since they hadn’t been fast enough to catch a seat for themselves. 

Once on the platform, they turned to greet their people on the stands, and the athletes in front of them in the arena. 

“Welcome,” Damen announced, spreading his arms out, “to the first ever Isthmian Games!”

A huge roar answered him, drumming into his ears and sending shivers down his back.

After waiting for the crowd to settle down, Laurent spoke, his voice steady and regal. “Today, Veretians and Akielons are brethren, coming together to enjoy sports and celebrate excellency.” He paused for cheers. “Leave your feuds with each other outside of this arena.”

Making himself stand straighter, Damen continued, his voice booming from his chest. “You are here to win glory for yourself,” he faced the athletes, addressing them, “do your best and fight hard. May the best woman or man win.”

Another huge roar erupted as they sat down, the crowd thumping their feet on the ground as stewards brought in hay targets for the first event: archery.

There were familiar faces among the contenders, namely Lazar - who had come first in archery back at Marlas - and Pallas. Damen had to hold back a snicker at the not-so-discreet grope Lazar gave to Pallas’ behind as he walked past.

In the end, a young woman from Vere named Elara took the win. And then she won at spear throwing, scoring a perfect game. Nikandros won at trident. Jord kept his title in long sword. Laurent stepped down from the dais, to Damen’s surprise, and took short sword with his impressive flourishes and footwork. Brice won jousting, one of the new traditionally Veretian sports added to the Games. To the surprise of the Veretians, Pallas won long jump, establishing a new record as well, despite being the only Akielon on the field and despite never having tried the sport before.

The sun was getting dangerously close to setting by the time Damen himself got up, eliciting a violent reaction from the crowd. It was time for the wrestling event. He unpinned his chiton, and scooped the oil from the bowl that was handed to him, facing Pallas - his opponent - as he did so. This was the second time they wrestled each other, and much like the first, Damen came out victorious.

After the attendants patted him dry with towels, and returned his garment to his body, he returned to his seat on the dais, a smile plastered on his face.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” Laurent said, an eyebrow raised and deviousness in his eyes

“Pallas fights well,” Damen said, “it was enjoyable.”

“It certainly was,” Laurent hid his smile by taking a sip of his wine.

Damen laughed as he accepted a glass of wine from a young servant. Running at the moment were the spear bouts, the last game of the day. Despite the residual heat, and the not-so-comfortable stone seats, the crowd was still cheering and applauding in good humour. The contenders were enjoying themselves - all of them displaying perfect sportsmanship and enthusiasm. It was safe to say the Isthmian Games were a success. 

Aktis, the Akielon soldier, won at spear, and that concluded the day. 

 

*

 

After the Games, it took several hours for Damen and Laurent to find themselves alone, having to greet excited nobles and kyroi and congratulate exhausted, but satisfied, athletes.

Seeking some peace, they avoided the castle altogether, and with it, all the courtiers that might try and rope them into idle chitchat. The baths and gardens were out of question as well, all of them crowded by athletes and their eager company. Laurent was happy to spend the night hauled off in their room, where no one would disturb them if they said so, but Damen wanted some fresh air.

They resorted to sneak out of the palace down the marble steps that led to the ocean. It was past nightfall, so there was no one they had to share the beach with, except the stars above.

Laurent paused to remove his sandals, wanting to feel the sand in between his toes. 

They walked along the strip of sand, stopping only when they were met with cliffs. They sat, then, talking about nothing; Damen stretched out, Laurent sat on crossed legs.

“It went well today,” Laurent said after a while, his hand tracing paths up and down one of Damen’s biceps.

“I told you it would,” Damen smiled.

Laurent hummed, his eyes on the dark ocean, barely distinguishable from the night sky. 

“We should have brought something to lay on top of,” Laurent noted. “We will have sand everywhere.”

Damen scooped up a handful of sand and deposited it on Laurent’s lap, where it stayed in a little pool. Laurent gave him an unamused look.

Chuckling, Damen stretched his arms out, bringing his hands under his head for support. 

“I forgot how vivid the stars are here.”

Laurent looked up as well. Then, “Yes.” 

“When was the last time we got to look at the stars like this?” 

“Arles, perhaps. In the winter,” Laurent said. “They look quite different here.”

“They do.” Damen glanced at Laurent’s profile, admiring the chiselled lines. After a while, Laurent met his eyes. They were filled with mischief.

“Remember Varenne?” Laurent teased. 

“Who knew such an accomplished and agile fighter would struggle so much staying on his feet on ice,” Laurent continued, letting out a small giggle at Damen’s groan.

They had spent some of the previous winter in Arles, further establishing Laurent’s rule in Vere. Despite their busy schedule, Laurent had surprised Damen with a day trip to Varenne, a place known for its iced lakes, just outside of Arles. They had both donned shoes with a slap of metal underneath that allowed them to glide across the ice. Laurent seemed to float on his feet, not once stumbling or slipping - a testimony to his childhood years spent skating.  Damen, however, was not a natural. He felt awkward with his three layers of clothing that made him look even more massive than usual, and he wobbled on his feet, only making small advances in one go and barely letting go of Laurent’s hand. The amount of times Damen fell had made a dent in his pride, but Laurent’s winter-rosy cheeks and his carefree laugh had been more than worth it.

“We agreed to never speak of this again,” Damen said, smiling as he did.

“No, you begged for me not to mention it ever again,” Laurent pointed out. “There is a difference.”

“I didn’t beg,” Damen grumbled, making Laurent laugh once anew.

As revenge, Damen grabbed the front of Laurent’s tunic, pulling him down onto Damen’s chest. Laurent struggled to break free, but Damen trapped him in his arms, laughing at the muffled cries of protest, and depositing a small peck on the crown of Laurent’s head.

When Damen finally relinquished his hold, Laurent emerged with dishevelled hair and a pissed off look on his eyes. 

“Very mature,” Laurent said, smoothing out his hair with his hand.

Damen simply shrugged, a smile on his lips. He brushed a strand of hair away from Laurent’s face, tucking it behind his ear. 

“Ever thought we’d be here?” Damen asked.

Laurent assessed him. “No,” he answered, looking away. “Never thought I’d make it to twenty-one, much less to being King.”  Laurent’s eyes met his again. “And you?”

“You were a surprise,” Damen smiled, bringing Laurent’s hand up to his lips. “And the whole uniting Vere and Akielos thing, of course.”

Laurent laughed, “Of course. But,” he continued, “you are glad?”

Damen palmed Laurent’s cheek, bringing him closer for a small kiss.

“Yes. Are you?”

Laurent pressed his forehead to Damen’s before replying, “Yes.”

“I will be even more glad after my win in the okton tomorrow,” Damen teased.

Laurent raised his eyebrow. “Presumptuous, aren’t we?”

Damen kissed him again, smiling into it. “We should get going,” he found himself saying, when they broke apart for air, “it’s getting late.”

The following day would bring the much anticipated okton - in which both of them were participating - and the crowning of the victors. It would be tiring, much like today had been, but rewarding nevertheless. 

Laurent got up and shook off the sand from his tunic, offering Damen a hand when he was done.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, every comment and kudo and bookmark goes a really long way! I appreciate all of them!!  
> Feel free to contact me on my [tumblr](http://andrewnminyard.tumblr.com), if you'd like!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
